


We're All in This Together

by xx_toughcookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chinguline, Drabble, Drabble dump, EXO Drabbles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, beagleline, cuz I love these four, they're life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_toughcookie/pseuds/xx_toughcookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'll dump all my Chinguline and Chinguline related drabbles. I love these boys, like seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You knock Me Off My Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol hears a bump in the night.
> 
> Pairing: Chen/Chanyeol, I guess

 

It’s been a long day of studying and drink mixing for Chanyeol, so when he collapsed face first into his bed, he thought he’d never wake up. Unfortunately, he’s always been a light sleeper.

 

Crash.

 

The sound ricochetes throughout the entire house, causing Chanyeol’s eyes to snap open in fear. They’re being robbed! Chanyeol, self proclaimed manly man of the house, takes it upon himself to investigate the disturbing sound. He tumbles off his bed in such speed that he forgets to grab his glasses from the bedside table.

 

Chanyeol crouches on the ground in a way he assumes James Bond would do, picking up Kyungsoo’s baseball bat from the hallway floor. Chanyeol creeps down the stairs as quietly as someone his size can, gripping the baseball bat in a vice like grip. Due to the fact that he can’t see for shit, Chanyeol miscalculates the amount of stairs and nearly faceplants on the wooden floor. He hopes the robber hadn’t heard that, it would take away from his stealth.

 

Chanyeol hears footsteps approaching in front of him. The darkness coupled with his blatant inability to see farther than 6 inches in front of his face, has Chanyeol swinging the bat in front of him with all the force he could muster.

 

“Chan-”

 

Only after the person crumples to the ground does Chanyeol realize his mistake. There was no thief, only Jongdae stuffing his face at three in the morning.

 

“Shit!”

 

Jongdae doesn’t come to until the afternoon the following day.

 

“Chanyeol I hope he’s not in a coma, we don’t have enough money to pay for hospital bills!” Kyungsoo says poking a finger in his face.

 

“Look how swollen his face is, he’s gonna beat your ass,” Baekhyun cackles at Chanyeol’s sullen face. “Kkaebsong!”

 

“You are never allowed to take your glasses off again,” Kyungsoo says, trying and failing in his attempt to not join in on the Bash Chanyeol party.

 

“Both of you shut the hell up!” Chanyeol glares heatedly at both of his soon-to-be ex-bestfriends.

 

“Ooh look, he’s waking up!” Baekhyun says in between laughs, leaning over into Jongdae’s face.

 

Jongdae opens his eyes slowly, squinting at Baekhyun’s face too close to his. He sits up, peering at the three faces with their eyes boring into him.

 

“Do you have a concussion?” Kyungsoo speaks to him very slowly, as if he was half deaf and dumb. Jongdae just stares at him with a blank expression.

 

“Do you know who we are?” Baekhyun asks, his face still a little too close. Again, Jongdae does nothing but stare.

 

Baekhyun collapses dramatically on top of Jongdae, “You broke him!” Baekhyun takes Jongdae’s head in his hands, looking deep into his eyes. “Jongdae come back to us.”

 

“Chanyeol?” Jongdae crokes out. Kyungsoo gasps, “How could he remember you and not me?”

 

Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol by his collar. “Get down here.” Chanyeol brings himself closer to Jongdae until he’s right in front of his face. It’s only a second before he feels his right jaw stinging.

 

“You dumbass!” Jongdae says, all faux signs of amnesia gone. “You almost killed me, I saw the light!”

 

“You saw the light?” Baekhyun asks as he moves into Jongdae’s personal space again.

 

“No, you didn’t,” Kyungsoo deadpans, unimpressed. “I’ve got a paper to write.”

 

“But Jongdae,” Chanyeol is pouting at him in such a way that Jongdae feels guilty for being mad. He looks like a scolded puppy and _yes,_  Jongdae is affected.

 

Jongdae sighs, pulling Chanyeol in for a hug, rubbing at the hair at the back of his neck. “I’m not mad.” Chanyeol wraps his long arms around Jongdae’s torso, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, he’s sure!” Baekhyun says draping himself across Jongdae’s back, “Give me love too!”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come one come all, to the mess I have created. Don't take this seriously, I was probably drunk on apple juice.


	2. Sunday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Chanyeol just likes to touch Kyungsoo, all the time.
> 
> Pairing: Chansoo

Chanyeol can feel the sunlight from the window on his face, casting an orange shadow over his eyelids. He wakes before Kyungsoo, like always. Chanyeol props himself up on his elbow to further examine the perfect specimen beside him. Kyungsoo sleeps tucked into Chanyeol’s chest with his fist curled into Chanyeol’s shirt. His face is peaceful, ethereal in the way the light casts what seems like a halo over his face. 

Chanyeol’s fingers dance over Kyungsoo’s cheekbones, enjoying the feeling of his breath on his collarbones. Chanyeol likes the feel of his soft skin under his calloused fingertips and the way his nose scrunches slightly in his sleep. Chanyeol gently moves Kyungsoo’s hair from his eyes stunned slightly when Kyungsoo opens his eyes and looks up at him. Suddenly, Chanyeol can feel it, feel the love in his gaze and it’s almost too much for him. Chanyeol feels the heat of his stare down to the tips of his toes and he knows he’ll never love another person the way he loves Kyungsoo. 

“Good morning,” Kyungsoo croaks when Chanyeol rubs his thumb along Kyungsoo’s cheek. Chanyeol can’t begin to form any words to say, a rare occurrence. He conveys all his love into his actions. In the way he peppers Kyungsoo’s face with kisses until he laughs in the way that always warm his soul. In the way he tangles their fingers together and kisses Kyungsoo’s knuckles lovingly. Kyungsoo kisses him then, in the way that he always does, like Chanyeol will run away if he presses too close. Chanyeol does everything in his power to let him know that he won’t.

Later that morning when Kyungsoo is making breakfast and Chanyeol is watching him from the other side of the kitchen like he always does, Chanyeol wraps his arms around him tightly, lining his shoulder with feather light kisses. Kyungsoo says he’s distracting him, like always, but Chanyeol can feel his smile when he rests his cheek against his. Chanyeol breathes in the scent of him and reminisces on how long it took them to get here. Back when Kyungsoo pushed him away until he could do nothing but hold him close and say he’d never let go. 

When Kyungsoo is finished with breakfast, Chanyeol sets him on the counter and request to be fed. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes in the way he always does around Chanyeol, but complies nonetheless. He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and kisses him fiercely, though his lips are chapped and his breath probably smells. He takes the fork from Kyungsoo’s hand and lays it on the counter. Kyungsoo complains about breakfast going cold through labored breaths as Chanyeol draws his attention to his neck. Chanyeol kisses him again, because he knows he doesn’t really care. 

Chanyeol figures Kyungsoo’s smile is what gets him up in the morning and the anticipation of touching him is what keeps him going throughout the day. Chanyeol prays for a lifetime to spend with Kyungsoo, just like this, because Kyungsoo’s love is something Chanyeol can’t bear to live without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am usually a person who writes angst, so bear with me if this sucks.


	3. Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Chanyeol falls in love with Baekhyun 6 times everyday.
> 
> Pairing: Baekyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware: I've never written a Baekyeol

 

  
  


Chanyeol falls in love with Baekhyun 6 times everyday.

 

The first is when it’s early in the morning, the sun not yet risen, the sky still a deep blue. Chanyeol is sitting with his head against the cool window, thinking about everything and nothing at all. Baekhyun will slide into the seat next to him, crawling halfway onto his lap to rest his head on his shoulder, trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep before school. 

 

Chanyeol will try to be as still as possible, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy, knowing he needs all the sleep he can get. Baekhyun will squirm and fidget like he always does, breathing heavily until Chanyeol wraps his arm around him and brings him close. Baekhyun will sleep soundly for the rest of the ride, waking only when Chanyeol shakes him. 

 

Baekhyun will smile blearily, rubbing his eye slightly before detaching himself from Chanyeol and walking slowly off the bus. Chanyeol will offer to walk him to class, but Baekhyun will decline with a wave of his hand, claiming that Chanyeol’s first period is on the opposite side of the school from Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol will insist, even when he reaches his class thirty seconds before his teacher closes the door. 

 

The second is during third period, when there’s nothing to do but draw or paint. Baekhyun will sit with Chanyeol in the very back of the classroom, where there is an absence of light, a perfect place to sleep. 

 

Baekhyun will take a black sharpie marker and tattoo his name a million different ways into the crook of Chanyeol’s arm, “There,” he’ll say. “Now I own you.” He’ll do this whenever he sees it fading away, as if he’ll fade away with it. 

 

Chanyeol will hook his underneath Baekhyun’s knee and drag him closer. He’ll take the the sharpie from Baekhyun’s hand and write  _ Mine _ on the jut of Baekhyun’s hip, leaning an inch closer with every breath. Baekhyun will smile, his breath ghosting over Chanyeol’s lips. If Chanyeol was brave, he’d kiss him. Too bad he’s not. 

 

The third is during lunch, when they’re sitting with their friends outside, under a large oak tree, Baekhyun’s legs laying over Chanyeol’s own. Baekhyun will whine about his extreme hunger until Chanyeol feeds him the fruit salad he bought from the cafeteria. 

 

“Stop spoiling him, or he’ll get like Sehun,” Jongdae will say, absentmindedly pulling up tufts of grass and throwing it. Sehun will throw Jongin’s pencil in Jongdae’s general direction, earning him a smack upside the head by the pencil’s owner. 

 

“Don’t be mad because you have no love life,” Baekhyun will say, happily munching on a strawberry Chanyeol gave him. Jongdae doesn’t take snubs to his love life lightly and will retaliate by snatching a cucumber out of Minseok’s salad and chucking it at Baekhyun, hitting him square on the lip. Baekhyun, having no choice, will be forced to chase Jongdae around the tree before one of the trips and they both go tumbling down.

 

The fourth is during study hall, when they’re supposed to be doing homework, but Chanyeol can’t focus on anything but Baekhyun’s thin fingers drawing circles up and down his thigh. Chanyeol will grunt and complain about his chemistry homework. Baekhyun will pretend he didn’t hear him, his hand gripping Chanyeol’s inner thigh tight enough to get him to look in his direction.

 

“Trying to tell me something?” Chanyeol will lean in close to his ear, feeling Baekhyun go stiff beside him. Baekhyun will stop his ministrations on Chanyeol’s thigh to look up at him from under his bangs. Baekhyun will give him a sly smile, leaning in close to give Chanyeol a feather light kiss to the side of his neck. Chanyeol will trip several times on their way to the bathroom.

 

The fifth is late at night, after Baekhyun has convinced his parents to let him spend the night and he’s curled into Chanyeol’s side, tracing  _ BB+PC _ into his chest. Baekhyun will ask Chanyeol if he’s sleeping, poking him in the side of his neck. Chanyeol will tenderly kiss his forehead and Baekhyun will hum in contentment. 

 

“Hey Yeol?” Baekhyun will say, propping his head up on Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol will look down at him, a double chin forming in his struggle. “Love you.” Chanyeol will repeat the words back to him and  _ finally _ Baekhyun will drift to sleep.

 

The sixth is at two in the morning, when Baekhyun is fast asleep and the world is still and quiet. Chanyeol will listen to Baekhyun’s soft breathing and smile. High school romances rarely last, but Chanyeol thinks he and Baekhyun are an exception. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can never say I didn't try.


End file.
